Together Forever
by Isis-Rose Moon
Summary: A little one-shot featuring the brother/sister relationship between Thalia and Percy. While doing chores for Artemis, Percy confronts Thalia about a certain object he found...


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fic, and I'd love some good reviews. This is a one-shot - so far. I may attempt to write a full story with it later, but I've got lots of homework and this was just sitting in my laptop. So enjoy!**

**This is assuming Heroes of Olympus series never happened. Annabeth chose to be a Goddess, and Percy came to the Gods asking for death. Instead, he became the Guardian of the Hunt.**

**TOGETHER FOREVER**

It was a dreary Tuesday morning, and Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Ladon, and Guardian of the Hunt, squatted on the muddy bank of a river scrubbing a silver tank top. Artemis and the Hunters were practising at the Archery Range, and, if Percy was honest with himself, he was glad he was doing chores instead. He was the worst archer in the history of the world, even with the Blessing of Apollo.

Someone cleared their throat behind him and he jumped up, pulling out Riptide. "Relax, Seaweed Brain, it's just me." said the girl. She wore a silver parker over her _Death to Barbie _t-shirt, black skinny jeans and way to much eye-liner around her electric blue eyes. Her spiky black hair stuck out at odd angles. Percy grinned. "Hey Thalia."

He sat back down, and she squatted beside him. "So, what are you up to then?" she asked cheekily. Percy groaned. "What do you think I'm doing? More chores off the incredibly long list Artemis gave me this morning, of course." Thalia punched him in the arm, which, thanks to the curse of Achilles, hurt her more than him. She glared at him instead. "Percy, you and I both know that you'd rather be here than at the Archery Range, and Artemis knows that too."

"I suppose you're right" Percy admitted. Thalia grinned. "I'm always right Kelp Head. And don't you forget it." Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever Pinecone Face. I just wish she'd lay off the chores a bit. Add that plus guard duty and I hardly get any sleep!" Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm complaining of course" he amended hastily. Thalia lowered her eyebrow. "I suppose I can ask if you can have a few less chores." Percy heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks Thals." He dug his hands into his pockets.

His hand struck a small metal object. He pulled it out and grinned. "Hey Thalia, what's this? I found while I was washing your jeans." he said, holding the object up to the light. She turned bright red and tried to snatch it from his hand, but he held it higher than she could reach. "Percy….. it's nothing! Give it back!" she yelled. Percy grinned. "Oh yeah? Well, if it's nothing, then why do you want it back? And more importantly why does it have my name on it?" The well-worn silver bracelet did indeed bear the name 'Percy Jackson' in small silver letters. Thalia was now red from head to toe. She glared at him. "Fine" she snapped. "It is mine, okay!" Percy winked at her.

"Oh? And does Artemis know about this?" she blushed again. "Well….. Actually, she does. I lost it once, and she found it on the ground at the Archery Range. She cornered me after dinner that evening and….. Well…" Percy grinned cheekily at her. "And what did you say to her?" he asked. She looked straight into his eyes. "I told her that I think of you as my brother and that I love you like a sibling." He looked a bit shocked. "Why?" he asked. Thalia looked a bit anxious now. "Well….." she said, her voice now slightly panicky. "Because you're so loyal to your friends. You're the only thing in my life that's remained constant. Luke, Jason, and even Annabeth – who I haven't forgiven for dumping you, by the way – they all left me in one way or another. You haven't, and I know you never will." She looked away from him. "I think of you as my brother because I will never leave you either. We may have our fights, but we're always stronger afterwards." She looked back at him, and was scared for a moment when she saw the pain, anger, betrayal, and mostly loneliness in his eyes. For a single millisecond, she wondered if she had said the wrong thing, if he didn't feel the same way about her.

So she tried an experiment. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled back, he put his hand on his cheek and turned to her. "What the...Thalia, what was that for? You're my sister! It's a bit weird!" Thalia beamed. "I knew it! I knew I was your sister! Don't worry about that, it was just an experiment. When I told you that… Well, I thought you didn't believe me, I thought you felt differently. Why did you react like that any way?" Percy scowled. "Because that's pretty much the exact same reason Annabeth gave me when she… Well, you know…." Thalia hugged him. "Oh Percy, you're not alone now. I'm right here with you and I always will be. Together forever. Right?" He nodded. " I love you Thalia." She pulled back from him. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." He grinned at her. She looked at her watch and gasped. "Look at the time! I better get back before Artemis wonders where I've got to. You'd best get back to the washing. See you later, Percy!" She waved at him at ran off. He grinned and waved back. " See you later, Thalia!" he called.

On Mount Olympus, Annabeth, Goddess of Architecture, waved her hand through the Iris Message, cutting off the connection. So. Thalia and Percy were in love were they, even though Thalia was the Lieutenant of Artemis. She couldn't believe that her best friend would be so low as to steal Annabeth's boyfriend the minute they broke up. Well, it looked like she had some interesting news to tell Artemis. "Together forever" she muttered,"Hmm. We'll see about that!"

**A/N: So, what do you think? Plz leave a review! **

**UPDATE: I'm planning on reposting this as an actual story once I think of a good first chapter (I randomly write the ends of stories first) and will post the title on this fic. Oh, and I'm sorry for any resemblance to someone else's story. This is the result of reading too much Percy Jackson and attempting to do my Classical Studies homework at the same time while sick. (I've done weirder. Ever tried plaiting your hair, doing your algebra homework and vaccuming at the same time? Doesn't really work, I can tell you that now...)**

**Just a warning: I will probably tweak this chapter a bit so it fits in with the whole story. I know this has been over done, but please just bear with me. Thanks to all the reveiwers! I really appreciate the feedback, so merci!**

**Thanks for reading this, and no flames please!**

**Issie**


End file.
